The technical solution deals with a modular kit forming a device for optical amplification and monitoring of optical signals highly sensitive to delay variations when transmitted over the Internet and other networks, including networks implementing wave multiplexes, which can be deployed in a wide range of wavelengths and which is used in telecommunication technology and services.